Darling Be Human
by pixiedust4994
Summary: My dream from last night. Alex Gaskarth, John O'Callaghan, and various members of The Maine. One Shot.


**A/N: My dream from last night. **

* * *

"You wanna just get it over with?" She asked him.

"What?" He was shocked she'd actually say that.

"They're gonna make us kiss anyway." He made his way back over to the bed, where she was sitting after pushing his mother's spare decorative dresser in front of the door to stop their friends from barging in.

He sat with a foots distance between them; sitting straight up, and only facing straight ahead towards the closet, he was stiff as a board. Her whole body was facing him, watching him, waiting for a response.

He finally spoke, "Is there something between us?"

"I don't know, is there?" she responded cryptically, while moving a tiny bit closer to him.

"I like you." He turned to look at her. She met his gaze and he quickly looked down at the patterned comforter beneath them. "I wish I was older." He whispered.

She rested her hand on his cheek. "Me too." She agreed. He looked up at her as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Then this would work, easily." She stopped rubbing his cheek, and he looked away again. She then closed the gap between the two of them, and gently pressed her lips to his soft cheek.

"We have ten minutes. I'm yours. Right now." She seductively whispered into his ear.

As fast has he could, he turned around and captured her lips between his. She complied with his eagerness by kissing him back just as forcefully, while he lowered her onto her back.

"No one can know about this, not even your sister." she said, quickly breaking away.

"Mmhm." Was his educated reply.

Now, he was hovering over her; her hands were fisted in his blonde hair. He broke away and stared at her with lust filled eyes.

"All mine?" he questioned.

"All yours." She whispered back.

Their time was coming to a close, as they took time to compose themselves and make it look like nothing between them happened at all.

He gently pressed her against the door, so if their friends came in to tell them the time limit on the dare was up, they would know ahead of time. They shared a minute of blissful kisses, before Jack pushed against the door screeching, "Times up!"

They pushed away from each other, and relief washed over their faces when they realized they weren't caught.

Before they exited the bedroom, and left their perfect bubble behind, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Back in the living room, no one expected a thing; because, after all, it was her and Annabelle Gaskarth's _little_ brother.

As predicted, later on Jack dared her to "straddle Alex and kiss him while moving in an up and down motion." She put on a fake disgusted face and climbed onto his lap. She started grinding into his ever-present erection, and kissing him fiercely to put on a show for Jack's benefit. Alex's hands stayed planted on her sides, while he enjoyed the only form of public display of affection he will _ever _have with her.

Months later, the gang was back at the Gaskarth household, and like the last time, Alex was dared to take her into the guest bedroom.

This time, there was no stalling. He threw the dresser into its place in front of the door, and no time was wasted. This time, however, he came prepared.

This activity that has become routine between Roxanne and Alex; it happened every time they were left alone together for a significant amount of time. They're hands couldn't stay to themselves, and nothing stayed inside their pants for long.

At seventeen, Alex was ready to become public, despite the fact that she's been travelling across the country due to her job, and has never come around anymore; he was going to ask her in front of everyone.

As, usual the teenagers assembled in the Gaskarth living room. They sat in their usual spots, and waited for the first one to speak. This time, it wasn't Jack, it was her. She had an enormous smile spread across her face, and he thought that she was going to beat him to the punch.

"Me and John Ohhh are dating!" she squealed, happiness erupting through her every pore.

"Oh my god!" was the first reply, from Courtney nonetheless.

"You're so lucky!" Was Annabelle's comment.

"Bitch." Was Bryanne's congratulations.

The boys throughout were speechless. They knew she was travelling the country with over twenty boys, most of which were her adolescent crushes. But none of them actually expected her to get one of them. They were all take aback.

"Isn't he like thirty?" Alex asked with disgust.

"He's twenty-five, I'm nineteen. Not a big difference." She replied nonchalantly.

That was a low blow. Just a few years ago she was embarrassed to tell people about them because he's two years younger than her. And here she is, dating a musician who's six years her junior! This was so not fair.

She's twenty-one now, and has officially been with John for almost two years. For the last time, she is joining the whole gang at Annabelle's house, for everyone will be splitting in different directions to start their careers. Jack, for old-time's-sake started another predictable game of truth-or-dare; he as usual sent his best friend Alex and her into that same bedroom that held so much of their kinky past.

She entered first, and sat on the bed, while he closed the door. He took his place next to her and unthinkingly took her lips between his.

"Alex." She scolded, pushing him away forcefully.

"What?" he was confused; this has never happened, this is their room and their time together. Nothing else is supposed to get in the way,

"We haven't done this in a while." She stated, but something else was laced through her tone.

Alex didn't take the hint. "I know." He leaned in to try again.

"I mean," she turned her head away, causing him to pull back right before his lips collided with her cheek. "I thought we were done with this,"

"I love you." He interrupted.

"I'm with John." She concluded at the same time, and then backtracked once he processed his secret. "Your girlfriend is sitting in the next room." She pointed out.

"I don't care." He shook his head, taking the thought of Lisa sitting in the next room, waiting, wondering, and trusting that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their new relationship. "I want you. We can be together." he moved as close to her as he could get.

"No, we can't" she sternly said.

"Yes we can." He retorted, going to grab her hand between his.

"No. We can't." she said between clenched teeth, obviously having enough of his persistence.

"And why not!"

"I am _going_ to be with John." Tears started to swell up in her eyes for some unknown reason, but Alex didn't notice.

"I doubt that."

Something in her snapped, and she wanted to scream, but whispered yelled instead; so that the people in the other room wouldn't hear. "I'm carrying his baby!"

He was shocked at her reason. He never expected her to be this irresponsible. "It should be mine." He unthinkingly retorted. Unexpectedly, she broke out into labored sobs.

He got off the bed, leaving her hugging her legs to her chest in a ball on the bed, and walked out into the hallway.

Jack heard the door creak and stopped Alex from entering the living room. "You're time isn't up." He scolded pushing him back towards the room.

"Jack, stop being such an ass. Rox needs Annabelle and Courtney _now_."

The girls heard and immediately pushed past Jack, who was blocking the hallway and into the bedroom. Jack heard her cries when the door opened and became completely concerned.

"What's going on?" he asked Alex who took a seat next to Lisa.

"You'll find out later." Was the only thing Alex said.

Bryanne appeared out of nowhere. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Annabelle and Court are in there consoling her." Jack told her.

Bryanne got up and came face to face with Jack who backed up to block the doorway into the guest room. "Let me in." Bryanne tried pushing past him.

"No."

"Let me through." She demanded. "She always feels better when we hold her."

"No. She wanted Courtney and Anna." He then pointed back over to the couch on the spot when she was previously sitting.

Courtney and Annabelle sat on both sides of Roxanne. Courtney placed her hand on her back and rubbed up and down trying to calm her so then they would be able to fully understand her story.

"What happened?" Anna asked sweetly.

Courtney continued to rub her back as she told the stories of her and Alex's secret past. Neither friend said a word, though they were both shocked, while Anna was on the verge of being repulsed.

"So, now I stopped Alex before we could get carried away, he told me he loves me and that I should be with him, I told him I'm pregnant, and he said the baby should be his and not John's." she explained in one, and was about to cry again, but there were no tears to be shed.

"Have you told John yet?" Anna asked, already knowing that she most likely didn't.

"About Alex! Why would she? That's all in the past." Courtney defended.

"No you blondie, about the baby." Anna shook her head at Court.

"No. The first person I told was, Alex." Rox weakly told her two best friends.

"I think you should tell him." Courtney agreed.

"Yeah, he needs to know."

"I know. I just got to… find the courage." Rox said, she didn't know how John was going to react. There's a slight chance he could be happy, but she doubted that, and a more probable chance that he would be mad and convince her to get rid of it because of his career; or worse, get rid of her.

"He's staying here for a few days?" Annabelle asked, knowing that she rode up here with them, but unsure of if they were taking her on their next stop.

"Yeah, then were driving down to Arizona."

"I'll go get the phone." Courtney said, moving to the other side of the room to take the cordless phone out of the console.

"And I'll go beat my brother." Annabelle arose off of the bed.

Each friend stayed true to their word.

Annabelle went into the living room and smacked the shit out of Alex for making her cry and being an ass about this whole situation; while Courtney handed Roxanne the phone.

"Hello?" John asked skeptically due to the fact that he did not recognize the phone number.

"Hey." She weakly greeted, though a smiled was forming on her face at the sound of his voice.

He heard the uncertainty in her voice. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um…" she looked over at Court, not sure if she should tell him now or in person. "Can you come and get me?" she chickened out.

"Yeah." he responded without thinking. "We're going to head out in a few hours anyway, so we'll pick you up in an hour." As much as he wanted to go over there at that moment and comfort her for whatever it was that was bothering her, she had to take into account his band mates; due to the fact that they all share on vehicle.

"Okay."

"Bye, love." He said.

"Bye."

The Maine's bus pulled up to the front curb of the house, Roxanne was pacing back and forth by the door, and when she saw John descend from the bus stairs she went to meet him on the walkway.

Neither of them said hello. As she walked towards him, her arms were folded across her chest and her head was hanging down. He knew something was wrong, confirming his assumptions from before. They stopped with a foot or so between them.

"Hey." He greeted her wearily.

But before he could ask what was wrong, she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

She stared at his gorgeous face; that brown hair, shining green eyes, and hypnotizing smile, that she hoped their child would have. It took him a moment to process what she just said, but once it clicked, a huge smile came across his face and he closed the distance between them. Courtney was peering through the window and saw his reaction, she couldn't help but smile herself, she knew her best friend deserved this, and that they belonged together; fate wouldn't have had them meet if they weren't.

John rested his hands on her sides, and leaned down to kiss her. A small amount of relief washed over her. She dropped her arms from her chest and rested them on his biceps.

"I love you." He simply replied, locking their eyes.

She melted into his arms, knowing everything was going to be alright. They stood there enveloped in each other for a few moments, until Garrett made Kevin, their driver, honk the horn to the bus to tell them to hurry up so they could leave; they had a deadline to make.

She ran into the house and hugged each and every one of her friend's goodbye. When she got to Alex, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight; she felt guilty that she let their game go on for as long as it did. She hated the feeling of knowing that she broke his heart, and could have never returned those feelings after meeting John. As Roxanne made her way to the door, she told them all of them that she loved them and to keep in touch, because she's going to have lots of stories to tell.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I personally think my unconscious mind is fucking crazy.**

**Love you all - Dominique **


End file.
